


Let Them See

by Cum_plete



Series: Story a Week Challenge [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Biting, Cock Piercing, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cum_plete/pseuds/Cum_plete
Summary: There's nothing in the official rules that prohibits visible love bites while participating in an Olympic Event. Clint's about to take shameless advantage of that little oversight.





	Let Them See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Almost_Human](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost_Human/gifts).



> For requester #4, Almost_Human who requested Marvel, Steve Rogers/Clint Barton, Alternate Universe, Age Difference, Possessiveness, Biting, and Tattoos/Piercings 
> 
> FYI: I don't have a beta reader so all my mistakes are mine alone.

Before Steve started dating Clint he knew nothing about archery.

Now, thanks to Clint’s excited babbling, he could at least name the parts of the bow and recognize a good shot when he saw it.  

It was never an event that Steve watched before he saw Clint and his glorious arms in the London Olympics four years ago.

Even now, after four years together, Steve only watched the event when Clint was participating.

So while Clint competed in the men’s individual competition in Rio, Steve stood on the sidelines, silently cheering him on.

Steve had retired from his Olympic career the year that he met Clint, and now four years later was only there for moral support. Clint had tried to get Steve to give it one more season but then Clint was much younger and underestimated the impact of discus on his shoulder.

But at the very least he could be there for his boy.

Seeing his boyfriend pull back the bow again and again, his biceps bulging and his body glistening with sweat, was probably the highlight of every archery competition he’d ever been to.

Watching said sweat trickle over the lines of the tattoos that Steve himself had inked was a close second.

Though maybe number one was the small way Clint flinched every time a bead slid across one of the numerous bite marks littering his body.

By now Steve had a great eye for those tiny twitches. They would start small, just a tremor in his upper thigh or a tiny spasm in his pectoral muscle, but would eventually grow to full out shudders by the time he was through with an entire competition. The reporters and sports announcers speculated, thinking of increasingly far-fetched ideas to explain why Clint got twitchier as an event went on. No one could imagine the tiny stinging wounds that littered his body even under his clothes.

When Steve first brought up his desire to mark the younger man in such a way, he was willing to compromise about competitions. He wanted the whole world to know that Clint Barton, three time Olympic Gold Medalist and all around hottie was off the market. Aggressively off the market. At the same time Steve didn’t want it to interfere with Clint’s performance or the publics opinion of the very popular man. Public opinion could make or break an athletes career, and Clint loved the tournaments.

Steve didn’t think Clint would take his offer of compromise as a challenge.

\--

Steve laid his bulkier body over the younger man’s back, using his weight to ensure Clint stayed still under him. The breath went out of the smaller man in a whoosh.

Even though all Steve had done was lay Clint on his stomach and apply some weight the younger man was red and panting in excitement.

Using his lower body to keep pressure on Clint’s hips Steve arched up on his hands and started mouthing at the crook of Clint’s neck. He always started out slow; a brush of lips, a light kiss, a drag of his tongue. Once Clint’s muscles relaxed under his soft touches Steve would strike.

A gentle open mouth kiss to his neck would turn into a deep and bruising bite in an instant, shocking the breath out of Clint.

As Clint laid beneath him Steve slowly upped the pressure, biting harder and harder as Clint struggled to stay still under him, chanting “green, green, green” like a prayer. The seconds ticked by and Steve’s teeth got closer and closer together with that tender bit of flesh between them. Just as Clint lost the battle to keep still and began to kick his legs out Steve gave that little chunk in his mouth a quick lick. Steve adjusted his weight and moved one of his hands to push down on Clint’s hip.

Once Clint’s body adjusted and he stopped thrashing Steve started to apply more pressure. After just a few seconds Clint began thrashing again and hollered out. “yellow, oh god, yellow.”

Steve stopped, but fought his instinct to let up the pressure. Keeping steady pressure on Clint’s neck Steve brought his hand to rest in front of Clint’s face. He flashed the sign for “yellow” and waited for the reply.

If Clint had replied with red Steve would have immediately removed his mouth and tended to his boy. Only twice had Clint tapped out of a marking session, and both times him and Steve had taken a nice bath and had a lie in to mitigate the drop Clint was experiencing.

This time it wasn’t necessary though. “Fine. I’m fine. Just give me a second.”

Seconds later, once Clint’s breathing was back under control, he encouraged Steve to keep going.

When Clint finally tapped out a few minutes later Steve adjusted his hips and slid into Clint’s slick hole. Though it wasn’t the rough, fast and needy sex they often favored, the post bite sex seemed to settle something deep inside the couple.

They came together with slow intensity. Back pressed to front, Steve slid his cock smoothly into Clint at a leisurely pace until their orgasms crested and rolled over them in soft waves.

When they were both cleaned up and the newest bite treated Steve found Clint in the bathroom gazing at himself in the mirror, tracing his finger over the still aching bit of abused flesh with a dreaming expression on his face.

\--

Currently the cameras and crowds could see the bite on his neck, the one on the side of his chest just below where his underarm hair began, the one on his inner wrist and the one on the back of his knee.

People must think he had been mauled but Steve couldn’t help but feel a sense of smug satisfaction. 

There were more under the small uniform as well. The shorts hid eight more bites on his ass, thighs and genital area.

It was a marvel of nature that Clint could perform so well with a fresh bite on his taint. Steve hadn’t been gentle there either, at least a few of the imprints of his teeth held a drop or two of blood.

The tank top hid the bites that clustered around his nipples and belly button. Clint loved it when Steve would leave the marks of his little nips nearest to the tattoos and piercings that Steve himself had put on Clint’s body.

A sucked bruise above the tattoo of a dragonfish that graced his left side, four bites marking the corners of his thigh piece, a small nip of flesh below his prince albert piercing and a large and perfect imprint of Steve’s teeth around the small ‘S’ tattooed right above his pubes on his lower left stomach.

Steve had never been more thankful that Clint was a pain slut than when he pointed to his ass the first time and asked for a mark that he would feel for days.

Now not a single day went by that Clint didn’t have a collection of marks adorning his perfect body. Not even the Rio Olympics were more important than Steve’s claim on Clint’s body.

\--

“Clint I will understand if you want me to back off the bites for the next few weeks. We’ve only just started marking outside of what can be easily covered and if you don’t want the whole world to see them I should stop now so they can heal before we get on the plane.”

Clint glanced at him through his lashes and gave a sly smile.

“Let them see. Let the whole world see I’m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> From here on out my weekly self-imposed deadline of Thursday is being moved to Sunday.  
> I'm an idiot for posting the first time on a Thursday. I have belly dance that day and am gone until 11pm so its hard to do last minute edits and posts before I leave.


End file.
